Have You Ever Heard Of Yaoi?
by Lilydactyl-chan
Summary: Japan has something he needs to ask America. My first lemon so PLEASE don't flag T-T Contains yaoi (boyXboy) and Italian nosebleeds.


**My first lemon! Obviously I have never written a lemon before, but I have read a TON of them so I literally have so much inspiration for literally all my ships and OTPs. If you don't like the minority of this lemon I'm sorry but I don't feel I have enough experience to write a full lemon filled with good old fluffy smut. I PROMISE if people tell me to I will definitely write it in a more smutty way. Okay? Okay!  
お楽しみください ****! (Enjoy!)**

* * *

It was just another World Meeting. Totally normal, nothing out of the ordinary. The room was kind of empty, as it was nearing the Christmas holidays as multiple countries had not bothered to come and discuss whatever they were trying to discuss in there. The countries that did bother to come consisted of America, Britain, Russia because he's always alone at Christmas time, or any other time, Italy who was forced to come with Germany, and Japan.

Japan had only come for one reason. He had always been admiring Alfred or something like that, but lately he has been awfully quiet around the younger nation. Just thinking about Alfred makes Japan want to explode in happiness, and he never knew why until recently when he discovered yaoi. Oh, he discovered it big time. And now he was going to come out of his little shell and show everyone, everyone in the room exactly what he means by yaoi.

"Okay listen up all you people! I say we create giant killer robots with the help of Japan's totally awesome technology and start a revolution against Eyebrows over there!" America shouted over all the voices, pointing a finger at Japan who happened to be sitting next to him. This made him blush Instantly Britain stood up, an accusing look on his face.

"Who are you calling Eyebrows! That doesn't really matter, but why are you choosing to attack me?!" he retorted quickly.

America began laughing uncontrollably while England continued ranting on about something no one really cared about, especially not Japan who only really cared about what Alfred had to say as usual.

"Hey, Kiku!"

America's voice cut through whatever Japan was thinking about like a blade. Japan instantly began blushing again. That was the first time he had ever called the brown-eyed country by his name.

"Is there something wrong? There must be something wrong because you haven't agreed to a single one of my awesome ideas yet which you always do because we are like, best buddies and best buddies always agree to each others ideas yo, so blah blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah blah..."

"Okay America-san I get the point now will you please shut up you baka!"

Japan's voice had struck the air like a speeding bullet colliding with a brick wall. Instantly the whole room fell silent. All eyes were now on Japan. He quickly clasped a hand over his mouth, blushing like mad with embarrassment. Everyone was looking at him.

"Uh.. Kiku, dude... are you okay..?" Alfred said, his voice shaking a little.

That's right Alfred.. Say my name, get used to the feel of it. You'll be calling for me later.

"Eh, Germany, should I say-a something?" Italy whispered to his blue-eyed friend. His eyes were wide open for once. Germany shook his head abruptly. "Nein, Veneziano.

Japan stood up slowly, the creaking of his chair echoing through the room. He was still blushing a little from the embarrassment but he knew this was the perfect time to begin his plan. All at once he felt a strong hand clasp down on his right shoulder, and instantly knew it was Russia.

"Ey, vy byli ochen' gromkimi." he said softly in that creepy voice of his. "What a surprise." He stood up and walked out of the room. Whatever he said, it was of no importance to anyone.

Japan looked at the door slowly close, clicking from the outside.

Now it was time.

"Gomenesai. Anyway, I have something more important to say.." he started slowly, regaining his quiet tone back quickly. "Hey America-san, have you ever heard of yaoi?"

The atmosphere in the room had brightened up, and everyone, especially Alfred was clearly confused by Kiku's sudden change in attitude.

"Uh.. Japan dude, what's ya-"

America's sentence was quickly cut off as Japan had lunged himself upward and forward, crashing perfectly into the taller man's lips. He leaned forward, forcing a gasp from the blonde American. Japan took this chance to slide his tongue in, curling himself in every corner of the other's mouth.

"N-nn-nehh- KIKU WHA-" he tried to call out to his friend, but the kiss was too rough, too passionate, too incredible.

And America liked it. Oh, he liked it.

Japan was still busy with the kiss. He swirled his tongue in every direction possible, causing a moan to escape from both of the men's lips. This could go on forever, and both the countries wanted it to, but Japan simply couldn't wait to see the expressions on the other's faces.

In a quick movement Japan pulled away from his victim and sat down in his seat, wiping the remainder of the kiss away from his lips, a smirk set like stone on his face.

The impact of their sudden moment had a large effect on everyone. Italy had fainted on the table, blood spurting out of his nose like tap water. Germany's face had gone blank, like he just saw a ghost. He was blushing hardcore. Apart from America, who was like Germany but much, much worse, Britain was the most effected. He wasn't unconscious, but he was banging his head against the wall while trying to hide his face and hold in a nosebleed, which caused him to go even redder.

Japan fixed his collar, which had been tussled and folded in the moment, and walked towards the door. He stopped when his hand was on the knob and turned to Alfred.

"Alfred-kun," he said in a more seductive tone than his own.

"Wha... ah.. Yeah what?!" America stumbled with his words, his face going redder. He tensed up, ready for something that would hit him like hammer to the head.

"Mata ashita, Alfred-kun." he walked out the door, leaving America to deal with the others when they woke up.

"That damn bastard.." he muttered to himself, but he was smiling when he said it.

"Mata ashita indeed."


End file.
